Update Archive/55/5
(...but the army didnt listen to Xie.......) Xie: What!!! Bergan: I think something is wrong... Xie: Why!! Bergan: You see it would take many weeks to assemble the army and get here. While it was only a few hours for this to arrive. Bergan: Something is wrong here................ ???: Indeed it is....for this is not your army!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Xie: Who is it!!! (the "fake army" allows a hooded man to walk through Xie somehows reconizes him........) Xie: It...cant...be....!!! ???: But it is..........I Caxagrod have returened from the dead!!! (The hooded figure removes his hood to reveal........Caxagrod.....with his injuries!!) Xie: You're a ghost but how!! Caxagrod: I wasn't killed. When you ordered Bergan to execute me you forgot to check my heart pulce to make sure I'm dead!!! Caxagrod: But I allied myself with pirate armies to seek my revenge. As you can see. I wanted to spring on you as a surprise!! I waited on the right moment and decided to strike then!!! Caxagrod: I know a crisis would happen here from a spy I sent to Fernis!! I excepted you to call for reinforcements!!!!!!!!!!! So I had my "ragtag" group disguised as Assassin magi for the right moment to strike. Also we have a few siege weapons so that explains the battering ram!!! In fact I've already planned for them to disguise as assassin army to manipulate you a while ago!!! Caxagrod: Your REAL army will still take weeks to form up and come here!! Xie: Wait you don't know what you are doing. If you kill me the results it will have on Azeroth...not now...but in the future....will be catastrophic!!!.....I can stop it!!! Caxagrod: You always said that you can stop the apocalypse however that's not true...if this continues then your actions may CAUSE what you feared! Xie: No you're wrong!! Caxagrod: I have no time to deal with fools like you....my warriors...dispose of this coward!!! I will assemble a force strong enough for Alterac...and to lead this kingdom to a more prosperous era.....an era where we wont be troubled by corrupt chancellors and manical tyrants with "good intentions" but who only move this world closer to ruin......Like you(points to Xie)! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!! (Caxagrod leaves the hall) Xie: Why you........!!!!! (attempts to throw one of his iron fish Nuchuku at Caxagrod as he is leaving but Bergan stops him) Bergan: No...we should not attack him!!! One move and we're lost!!!! His band of rouges is too strong for us!!! We should flee back to our ships!! Xie: Ok...but how do you suppose we get past the false assassins................... (meanwhile...) (The REAL Alterac army was just getting assembled and grouped ready to leave......) General Gabranth: Commander Emerson it's time....move the army to Fernis....it will take many weeks to move the assassin magi army to Fernis....hopefully we can get there fast!!! Emerson: YES SIR!!! My army gather up.......all head to Fernis isle in the name of Lord Xie and the Alterac empire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The army prepares to leave.....) Tim: Ok I sorted everything..out and added a plot twist!! Now what's the best course of action? Category:Updates Category:By Xie